Moments In Time
by Chezza
Summary: Does he miss the moment? Or does he take it? SJ
1. Intro Please Read

**Title:** Moments In Time

**Author: **Chezza

**E-mail: **cyberchezza at tiscali . co . uk

**Status: **Complete

**Sequel/Series:** N/A

**Summary:** One scene, two fics. One moment in time, two different scenarios. One has a happy ending...one does not. I'll leave it up to you which one you choose to read.

**Season: **Seven

**Spoilers:** The Lost City, Part 2

**Category:** Episode Addition/Character Thoughts/Angst

**Characters:** Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter.

**Pairing:** S/J UST, mention of Sam/Other

**Rating:** PG13 for language only

**Warnings:** Angst/Minor language

**Archive:** Chezza's Gate, Helio, fanfiction . net, Gateworld, SJD, jackfic… Anyone else, please ask.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate's not mine as I'm sure you all know,

nor do it's characters belong to me.

This kind of writing earns me no dough,

so you get to read my fic for free!

**Authors Notes:** These two fics are slightly extended versions of the Tel'tac engine room scene in 'The Lost City, Part 2'. They were inspired by the song lyrics below and just begged to be written. Blame it on a perverse need to play with shipper heads a little ;)

Many thanks go to the SG-1 Transcripts Group for providing the exact wording for this particular scene, as I couldn't have written the fic without it. Your hard work is very much appreciated!

And finally, thanks go as always, to dragonlady for the beta. Flames will be used to light Teal'c's candles (not like that! Get your mind outta the gutter, f'cryin' out loud!) whilst constructive feedback and criticism on the other hand, is always gratefully received and appreciated. Enjoy folks!

**© Chezza, 2003**

**_o0o_**__

_"I was outspoken, and while my mouth was open,_

_I missed the moment, I missed the moment._

_While I was raging, you were busy bailing, _

_In the war that we were waging, and the moments we were wasting._

_While the chances were escaping, I was holding back."_

_**'6.30 Onwards' – The Wildhearts: Coupled With (B-side Collection). Lyrics used without permission.**_

**_o0o_**


	2. Missing The Moment

There are moments in life when everything changes. Not the ones where you make a choice and that choice ends up either changing your life, or keeping everything the same. Kinda like turning left outta your drive in the morning, instead of hangin' a right as always.

Those…they're your everyday garden variety moment. Common as mosquitoes in Minnesota.

Nope, what we're talking about here folks, is your real life-changing moments. Where staying the same ain't an option anymore. Where no matter which option you choose, everythin' changes. Where the only question that remains is which new path your life will take, after the moment has passed.

Screwed if ya do, screwed if ya don't.

Carter would call 'em forks in the road. Daniel would say all the choices you've made in the past have brought you to this point and the influence of your previous actions, would guide your decisions in this moment. Or some other such crap. Teal'c would say 'it is of no consequence, O'Neill'.

Except that's the irony. It is of consequence. It's a big, huge honkin' great consequence. Because these are the moments you look back on after they've gone and realise that here, was where it all changed. That after this moment, nothing was ever the same anymore. Whether ya get the life you've always wanted, or ya watch it all come crashin' down around your ears…this was the defining moment. This was when it happened.

The trouble with 'em is, they're easy to miss. They look just like any other. The type where ya know you can make a change – left instead of right – or keep things the same – right instead of left. You don't recognise them for what they are…and they pass you by. Then before ya know it, your life is speedin' down a road you didn't choose, because you didn't even know ya had to make a choice.

Now everythin's changed and there's not a damn thing you can do about it.

Because you've missed the moment.

**_o0o_**

Sam watched in silence as Jack fiddled with the crystals in the engine core. Finishing with whatever he was doing, he slotted the last crystal into place and held out his hand. "Give me your zat." Still silent, her attention focused on the man in front of her, Sam handed over her zat. Jack took it from her, readied it to fire and shot the crystals. The engine sound changed, growing to a muted roar as the power output increased. Jack closed the zat and handed it back to Sam. 

"There you go." 

Sam accepted the zat back then began to speak. 

"Sir. I think you should know that General Hammond authorised me to take command of the team if I determined that you - " 

Jack cut her off. 

"Do it now." 

"Sir, I don't think that's necessary - " 

He interrupted again. 

"I trust you. I'll make it easy for you. I resign. You're in charge." 

"Okay..."Sam began carefully, seeming to find it hard to speak the words she wanted to say. 

"Sir, at your house…before Daniel and Teal'c showed up…what I was gonna say was - " 

And once more. 

"I know." 

They looked at each other for a long moment, then Jack slid the bank of crystals back into place. They continued to stare across the gap, nothing separating them but empty air. Sam swallowed and opened her mouth as if to speak. 

"Sir, I…" She hesitated. 

"I'll…I'll see you back on the pel'tac, sir." 

**_o0o_**

As she turned and walked away, Jack watched, making no move to call her back. Even though all he wanted was to reach out and pull her back to him. Even though everything in him, screamed for him to show her exactly how he felt. Show her exactly what she meant to him…he didn't. Because this wasn't the time or the place. There never was a time or place. Or so it seemed.

But as he watched her walk away, he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe, this time…he'd missed the moment.

**_o0o_**

Eighteen months later, as he stood and watched her walk away again, by the side of her new husband, he knew he'd been right.

**_End_**


	3. Taking The Moment

There are moments in life when everything changes. Not the ones where you make a choice and that choice ends up either changing your life, or keeping everything the same. Kinda like turning left outta your drive in the morning, instead of hangin' a right as always.

Those…they're your everyday garden variety moment. Common as hockey fans in Minnesota.

Nope, what we're talking about here folks, is your real life-changing moments. Where staying the same ain't an option anymore. Where no matter which option you choose, everythin' changes. Where the only question that remains is which new path your life will take, after the moment has passed.

You either go with it, or get sucked under.

Carter would call 'em forks in the road. Daniel would say all the choices you've made in the past have brought you to this point and that the influence of your previous decisions, would show you what action you need to take in the here and now. Or some other such crap. Teal'c would say 'it is of no consequence, O'Neill'.

Except that's the irony. It is of consequence. It's a big, huge honkin' great consequence. Because these are the moments you look back on after they've passed and realise that here, was where it all changed. That after this moment, nothing was ever the same anymore. Whether ya get the life you've always wanted, or ya watch it all come crashin' down around your ears…this was the defining moment. This was when it happened.

The trouble with 'em is, they ain't easy to spot. They look just like any other moment, ya know? The type where ya can make a change – left instead of right – or keep things the same – right instead of left. You have ta watch for them, because if ya don't recognise them for what they are…they pass you by. Then before ya know it, your life is speedin' down a road you didn't choose, because you didn't even know ya had to make a choice.

But if you do recognise them for what they are, you can make that choice. You get to pick where ya life goes next. And maybe, just maybe - if you're really lucky - you'll get to walk the path you wanted.

Because you've taken the moment.

**_o0o_**

Sam watched in silence as Jack fiddled with the crystals in the engine core. Finishing with whatever he was doing, he slotted the last crystal into place and held out his hand. 

"Give me your zat." 

Still silent, her attention focused on the man in front of her, Sam handed over her zat. Jack took it from her, readied it to fire and shot the crystals. The engine sound changed, growing to a muted roar as the power output increased. Jack closed the zat and handed it back to Sam. 

"There you go." 

Sam accepted the zat back then began to speak. 

"Sir. I think you should know that General Hammond authorised me to take command of the team if I determined that you - " 

Jack cut her off. 

"Do it now." 

"Sir, I don't think that's necessary - " 

He interrupted again. 

"I trust you. I'll make it easy for you. I resign. You're in charge." 

"Okay..."Sam began carefully, seeming to find it hard to speak the words she wanted to say. 

"Sir, at your house…before Daniel and Teal'c showed up…what I was gonna say was - " 

And once more. 

"I know." 

They looked at each other for a long moment, then Jack slid the bank of crystals back into place. They continued to stare across the gap, nothing separating them but empty air. Sam swallowed and opened her mouth as if to speak. 

"Sir, I…" She hesitated. 

"I'll…I'll see you back on the pel'tac, sir." 

**_o0o_**

As she turned and walked away, Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She stumbled as he wrenched her around to face him, her arm flinging out to steady herself against his chest. Her eyes flashed with a mixture of surprise and anger at being treated so, but her protests died unspoken as his mouth descended on hers.

Pulling back after a few heady moments, he cupped her face between his hands, looking into wide blue eyes that stared at him in confusion and shock.

"I know." He said fiercely. "I know."

Her eyes grew bright and she nodded frantically, showing she understood, before burying her head in the crook of his neck.

And as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and relishing in the feel of her hands clutching desperately at his back, he couldn't help but think that the moment was his for the taking.

**_o0o_**

Eighteen months later, as he stood and watched her walk towards him on her father's arm, he knew he'd been right.

**_End_**


End file.
